Caffine Trip
by Serik
Summary: What do you get when you give 3 already annying Yami's a lot of coffee? Chaos that's what!
1. Default Chapter

Serik: Welcome one and all to my latest (and the greatest) of all yugioh story kind! Yes the story is complete but it may take me a few days to put it all up. If you print out this story it's like 16 pages (40 handwritten pages. Man my hand was so numb when I finished writing it..) With out further redo, I give you, Caffine Trip!  
  
By the by I do NOT own yugioh so please don't ask, thank you!  
  
Alarm clock: Beepbeep! Beepbeep! Beepbeep! (Smash!  
  
Yami: groans Not again! Throws broken alarm clock into the steadily growing pile in the corner of the room I really must ask Yugi how to turn those things off.  
  
Yami slowly got out of bed and tiredly made his way down stairs. Since he was so tired he forgot his shirt. Once he got down stairs he noticed that Joey and Tea had come to visit. When he saw Tea, he noticed the absently of his shirt and rushed back upstairs to retrieve it. Once Yami had his shirt on he went back down to join Yugi, Joey and Tea.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Joey: Not much of a mornin person are ya Yami!   
  
Yami: I don't understand how you people can wake up and be so dang perky!  
  
Joey: Well let me introduce you to this wonderful invention called coffee hands Yami his cup of steaming black coffee  
  
Yami: stairs into the dark concoction, glances at Joey's eager face, then back to the coffee. Slowly raises the substance to his lips and takes a small, timid sip, pauses to process the taste, then gluts the whole cup down in ten seconds.  
  
Joey: Well? Whatcha think?  
  
Yami: Eyes wide open from the effects of the caffine This is great!!! Do you have any more!? Looks intently at Joey  
  
Yugi: We have a whole pot in the kitchen.  
  
Yami: Runs as fast as he can to the kitchen  
  
Tea: Somehow, I don't think it was a very smart thing to give Yami coffee.  
  
Joey: I think your right Tea.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yami drank the whole pot of coffee, burnt his tongue and decided to race himself back to the living room where Yugi and the others where beginning to regret giving him coffee.  
  
Yami: Runs into the living room. I won! Steps to the left No, I won! Steps to the right No, I did! Steps to the left No, I did! Steps to the right No, I did!!!  
  
Yugi: What are you doing?! o.O  
  
Yami: Aibou! The most terrible thing happened!  
  
Yugi: What!? What happened!? Leaps from his seat  
  
Yami: We ran out of coffee!!!  
  
Everyone but Yami: falls over anime style  
  
Yugi: I guess I'll go make some more then. sweatdrops   
  
Yami: Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!!!!!   
  
While Yugi is making coffee, somebody knocks on the door.  
  
Yami: I'll get it! runs to the door and flings it open  
  
Ryou: startled by the door shooting open Hi...Yami...  
  
Yami: smiles broadly Hi Ryou! Hi Bakurrr...huh?  
  
Bakura: asleep on his feet  
  
Ryou: Poor Bakura was up all night last night. I think he was plotting his next act of evil. Hehehe  
  
Yami: Stares blankly at Bakura then smiles and slaps his fist into his hand I know just what he needs!   
  
Ryou gently awoke Bakura then ushered him to the couch where Tea and Joey were seated. Yami ran into the kitchen to get Yugi to get Bakura a cup of coffee.  
  
Bakura is tired! He needs coffee!  
  
Yugi: Since when did you start worrying about Bakura?  
  
Yami: Coffee!!!  
  
Yugi: OK OK! Here! hands Yami a cup of coffee  
  
Yami: Thanks! snatches the cup and rushes to the living room where Bakura was slumped on the couchBakura!  
  
Bakura: opens his eyes and glares at Yami  
  
Yami: holds the cup out to Bakura Drink!  
  
Bakura: Why? looks tiredly at the cup Is it poisoned?  
  
Yami: Bakura must drink coffee! shoves the cup into Bakura's face  
  
Bakura: Reluctantly accepts the cup of coffee and sniffs it to make sure it was all right. He then cautiously tasted it, then downed it Where did you find this?!  
  
Yami: points at Joey Joey introduced me.  
  
Bakura: I must have more!  
  
Yami: Yes, I know! Me too! Follow me! beggins running to the kitchen  
  
Yami and Bakura both run into the kitchen where yugi had just finished refilling the pot of coffee that Yami had just previously emptied.  
  
Yami and Bakura: grab the pot and begin argueing  
  
Bakura: Hands off you stupid Pharaoh! You already had your share!  
  
Yami: Well Im entitled to a larger share than a stupid tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Who do you think your calling stupid, exactly?!  
  
Yami: YOU!  
  
Yugi: You guys! Please stop!  
  
Bakura: releases the pot to lunge at Yami and attempt to strangle him  
  
Yugi: Your going to drop the(crash!!)..coffee..sigh Ill get the mop and broom.  
  
Yami and Bakura: stare at the mess they made, then to eachother  
  
Bakura: Lets go see if Kaiba has some.  
  
Yami: Yes, yes! Kaiba's rich, he must have some coffee! We have a plan! 


	2. The Kaiba's

Serik: Befre you ask yes I was on one of my own caffine trips when I wrote this 0.o  
  
:Reads over paper: good lord how many times must I say this! Who writes this stuff!?  
  
Mokuba: :Shrug:  
  
Serik: Ah well. If you didn't know and you're a brain dead zombie, no I do not own yugioh even though I wish I did!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mokuba: What a great day! Seto must be in a good mood, he hasn't yelled at anyone!  
  
Kaiba:(in a different room) AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! slams the phone against the wall  
  
Mokuba: well I guess it couldn't last for long.( sigh) goes to check on his brother Seto, whats wrong?  
  
Kaiba: I have just been informed by Yugi that two caffeine high freaks are on their way here!  
  
Mokuba: Which ones? Is it Joey and Tristan again? Cause if it is we can-  
  
Kaiba: No! It's much worse than Joey and Tristan. It's Yami and Bakura!  
  
Mokuba: eyes widen with fear I'll go lock the windows while you get the doors, OK!  
  
Kaiba: Yes, OK.  
  
( knock knock knock)  
  
Mokuba: Oh no! We're too late! They're here! begins panicing  
  
Kaiba: covers Mokubas mouth Quiet! Maybe they'll think we're not here. uncovers Mokubas mouth  
  
Bakura: Little Kaiba, little Kaiba! Let us come in!  
  
Yami: Yeah! Or we'll break the door down!  
  
Bakura: We know you're in there! I can smell you a mile a way!  
  
Kaiba: sniffs himself  
  
Mokuba: Seto, what do you think they want?  
  
Kaiba: I dunno, go find out. pushes Mokuba towards the door  
  
Mokuba: looks at Kaiba with an "are you crazy" look on his face  
  
Kaiba: Go on, what's the worst thing that could happen?  
  
Mokuba: slowly walks towards the door, trebling, thinking of all of the worst things that could happen. He reaches towards the door knob and slowly turns it.  
  
Yami and Bakura: BANG! throws the door open.  
  
Mokuba:smashed behind the door twitching  
  
Kaiba: fell, clutching his chest and breathing hard.o.O what do you want!?  
  
Yami and Bakura: Coffee!!  
  
Kaiba: now back on his feet You don't need any more coffee!  
  
Yami: I need coffee now! Jumps on Kaiba's shoulders a begins pulling his hair  
  
Bakura: Give me coffee!!! starts gnawing on Kaiba's leg  
  
Mokuba: Prys himself from, the wall We don't have any! Now get off of my brother!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: stops what they're doing to stare at Mokuba  
  
Kaiba:Unconciouse.  
  
Mokuba: (Gulp) Please. ;;  
  
Yami and Bakura: clamly move away from the dizzied Kaiba, walk to the door and look to each other  
  
Bakura: Grins evilly Do you think they have coffee at the mall?  
  
Yami: returns evil grin Race you there!  
  
Yami and Bakura: take off running  
  
Mokuba: What have I done?! o.O;; Wait! I know what I've done! I've turned two maniacs loose on the mall! Seto! Wake up! We have to call Yugi! runs over to his brother to wake him  
  
Meanwhile, at the mall..  
  
Pegasus: I'm bored. There must be something I can do? thinks for the moment Yes, that it! I'll start a coffee shop! I'll call it "Maximillion Java"! None shall resist the caffeine! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
Telephone:(Ring! Ring!)  
  
Yugi: on the phone Moshi moshi, Yugi Mouto speaking. Might I ask who this is?  
  
Seto: on the phone Yugi! This is Kaiba! We have problems!  
  
Yugi: Oh no! What kind of problems?  
  
Seto: Your coffee crazed friends paid me a not so delightful visit and now they're on their way to the MALL!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, what are we supposed to do?  
  
Seto: We have to stop them at all costs!  
  
Yugi: rapidly speaking OK I'll get the others bye!  
  
Seto: Yugi wait!...  
  
Telephone: (click)  
  
Seto: He hung up on me! 


	3. Into the mall

Serik: I dunno about you, but I'm in the mood for some coffee... which reminds me.. WHO MADE MY LAST CUP OF COFFEE!!  
  
Everyone: :Points at Seto.:  
  
Serik: I'll deal with you later... Anyways, No No no I do NOT own yugioh! But I will soon buy it from the creator and use it to my own abilities to create messages so everyone will follow my orders so I may rule the world! Anyways 0.o :aheam:  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pegasus: standing behind a counter at the mall with several bags and pots of coffee Come one! Come all! To the world's very first "Maximillion Java"! We guarantee you will never sleep again! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
Everyone: Ignores Pegsy and goes about their own business  
  
Pegasus: --;; /what must I do?! Hypnotize them?!/ looks towards entrance What's this?  
  
Yamai and Bakura: Run towards the mall so fast that the door doesn't have time to open so they both run into it  
  
Pegasus: Oh my! moves one hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter, or at least try to, but fails miserably Hahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Door: (opens)  
  
Yami and Bakura: fall flat on their faces once the door is no longer there to hold them up, then quickly get back on their feet to try to recover some of their dignity  
  
Yami: Look! points at Pegasus It's Pegsy!  
  
Pegasus: snorts indignantly at the nickname  
  
Bakura: eyes glint evily And look at what he has!  
  
Pegasus: eyes fill with fear  
  
Yami and Bakura: COFFEEEEEE!!!!!!! lunge for Pegasus and his coffee  
  
Pegasus: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
About five minutes and a coffee feast later....  
  
Pegasus: -;; unconcious in the background  
  
Yami: holds coffee pot upside down over his mouth, trying to get every last drop There's-no-more-coffee! TT  
  
Bakura: shakes coffee bag upside down trying to get every last bean More- coffeebeans-either! TT  
  
Yami: Lets-go-see-what-else-we-can-do!  
  
Bakura: OK! Follow-me!   
  
Yami and Bakura: run off into the mall in the direction of the china shop  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Malik and Marik are sitting at the bus stop trying to annoy the busses by not getting on when they stop.  
  
Malik: I'm bored.  
  
Busdriver: Hey are ya gettin on or what?!  
  
Marik: Me too.ignores busdriver  
  
Busdriver: Hey are you listenin?! honks horn  
  
Malik: So what do you wanna do?  
  
Busdriver: Hey moron! Are ya deaf!  
  
Marik: I dunno, what do you wanna do?  
  
Busdriver: Hullo! Busdriver to moron! Are ya gettin on?!  
  
Malik: I dunno, why don't we go to the mall?  
  
Busdriver: If ya don get on I'm gonna leave!  
  
Marik: thinks it over OK.  
  
Busdriver: Fine then! forget you guys! begins to close the door  
  
Marik and Malik jump onto the bus before the door closes then sit behind the Busdriver and poke him in the back of the head until they get to the mall, just to pay him back for calling them morons.  
  
When Marik and his Yami arrived at the mall, after being flipped off by the Busdriver, they saw two clouds if dust coming towards them.  
  
Marik: what the hell is that!?  
  
Malik: I dunno but I think we should move...  
  
The two of them move side one step and Yami and Bakura ran smack into the doors again.  
  
Bakura: dang! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE DOORS!?!  
  
Yami: gets up and rubs his head. He notices malik hey Malik! you ever try coffee?!!  
  
Malik: well i..  
  
Before Malik finished, the two hyper spaced Yami's grabbed maliks arms and dragged them up to Maximillion Java which had been restocked.  
  
Pegasus: oh crap they're back for more!! dives behind the counter  
  
Yami:bursts through the door grinning oh Pegsy!! We need more coffee!!  
  
Bakura: coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!  
  
Pegasus: points over to the storage room  
  
Yami: runs over to the door and slams it open. COFFEE!!!!  
  
Malik: stare wide eyed at the mounts of coffee beans  
  
Bakura: goes behind the counter and kicks Pegasus out of his own shop and makes 10 pots of coffee. He takes a cup over to malik drink up fellow Yami!  
  
Malik:takes a slow drink then pulls it back. He looks at it then downs it. when he finishes he throws the cup against a wall witch it shatters THAT WOKE ME UP! MUST HAVE MORE!!!  
  
Yami:aww.. Pegsy all out again.....  
  
The three yami's filled with coffee left the shop and slid down the stairs banister. Malik jumped up on top of the elevator in search of another coffee shop.  
  
Malik: starbucks at 12 0' clock!!  
  
Yami Bakura Malik: all make a run towards the starbucks  
  
Shopkeeper: hey look! Here comes someone!  
  
Yami: give me coffee!!  
  
Bakura: need coffee!!!  
  
Shopkeeper: OK OK calm down and I'll get you some in a minute!  
  
Malik: that's too long!! jumps over the counter 


	4. Chapter 4! isnt that the best name ever?

Serik: Coffe coffe coffee coffee coffee! Oh god I'm turning into Bakura. :Wacks Bakura on the head.  
  
Bakura: Hey what was that for?  
  
Serik: For rubbinmg off on me!  
  
Bakura: hey, you wrote this crap!  
  
Serik: :Blood vessel twitches.: "Crap"? whatta run that by me again?  
  
Seto: Sigh... as serik fights I will rely her message, no she doesn't own yugioh. Please R&R!  
  
3 minutes later..  
  
The shopkeeper is hung by his shirt collar on a door hook as the three yami's are in the back having a feast.  
  
Yami: I wonder how many more places have coffee!!  
  
Bakura: dumps a bag of coffee beans into his mouth im quite happy right here.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mokuba: oh come on Seto! pulling on seto's arm right outside the mall what could happen?  
  
Seto: you saw what they did at my house ... just imagine what they can do in a mall!  
  
just then a lady runs out screaming followed closely by Yami  
  
Lady: help me!!  
  
Yami: oh cmon! We need more coffee!! Don't you have any in your bag!?!?  
  
Seto: looks down at mokubia your turn to get him..  
  
Mokuba: what!? But! but!! Why me!!!????  
  
Seto: just go get him by any means nessacery!  
  
Mokuba: grins evily OK.. If you say so bro....  
  
Seto shook his head as his little brother turned the corner chasing after Yami. He took out his pocket planner and started checking up on anything he had to do that week. he perked up at the sound of Yami screaming and a sound of a car motor. He saw Yami running for his life followed closely by his limo. Mokuba was the driver and he was all over the road. Yami being on a sugar rush could out run the car.  
  
Yami:nah nah! Can't catch me!!  
  
Yami ran past Seto and into the mall. You think this stopped Mokuba? no! Mokuba turned onto the side walk and crashed through the glass doors leading into the mall.  
  
Seto:mokubia! No, you idiot!! runs in after his run away limo.  
  
Malik: you hear that Bakura?  
  
Bakura: puts down his cup hear what?  
  
just then, Yami jumped over the counter and hid behind Malik  
  
Malik: what's your problem?  
  
Yami: car! Crazy car is after me!  
  
Malik and Bakura: laughs yeah.. Right...  
  
At that time, the front end of a limo crashed through the front of the shop and stopped 1 foot away from the caffeine high yami's. Mokuba got out and looked at the mess  
  
Mokubia:heh...whoopssys....  
  
Seto:whoppsys is right! This is comin out of your allowance!  
  
Mokuba: mutters you're starting sound like mother....  
  
Seto: hears Mokubas little coment watch it...  
  
Yami and Bakura: both stare at Kaiba and grins oh good you're back.. How nice of you to come...  
  
Seto: hehe ... guys?... backs away. guys? '  
  
Bakura: ATTACK!!!!! jumps on to seto's head and starts pounding on it.  
  
Seto: being used to this, by Mokuba doing it, didn't mind ow.. Ow ... ow ... ow...  
  
Bakura: stops hey Yami... something's wrong...  
  
Yami: yeah...  
  
Seto: no no! Nothings wrong... i.. uh ... just stayed up late!! Yeah...  
  
Yami: holds a cup of coffee up to seto's face then Seto must drink!!  
  
Seto:pushes the cup away. err. I wouldn't drink that if my life depended on it!  
  
Yami: pulls it back why?  
  
Seto: can you keep a secret?  
  
Yami, Bakura, Malik: yes! Yes!!  
  
Seto: shh!! Shut up you hyper spazzes! I hear that coffee stunts your growth. just look at yugi!  
  
Yami: really?  
  
Seto: ya...now do I show any sign of me drinking it?  
  
Bakura: stares how...dare...you...insult..the...almighty...power..of.. ze Java!!! lunges towards Seto followed by malik  
  
Seto: ahhh!!! Get off from me you ravanise pack of coffee nuts!! 


	5. A taste of something new

Serik: The pinky and the brain.. the pinky and the brain, one is a guines, the other's insane! Oh sorry, I've had that song syuck in my head for the longest time. You'll get it later if you red. And as always, I do not own yugioh and please R&R!!! :Goes back to humming pinky and the brain:  
  
Kazegin walks in the door and see's two yamis beating on Seto and a limo parked in the starbucks lobby.  
  
Kaze:hmm ... they're beating on Seto and I wasn't invited? Shame....  
  
Yami: looks up and see's Kazegin and waves  
  
Kazegin: comes over to him, sits down and yawns what's goin' on?  
  
Yami: oh nothing.. Seto just insulted coffee that's all..  
  
Kaze: perks up at the word "coffee" you have any?!! Tell me you have some!! grabs yami by his collar and shakes him back and forth what coffee I need coffee!!!  
  
Yami: by the looks of it you have already had some...  
  
Kaze: you can never have enough coffee!! Now give me some before I turn this mall into a creter in the ground!!  
  
yami: they drank it all  
  
Kaze: the beans too?  
  
Yami: that's what I was talking about..  
  
kaze: eyes turn green MUST HAVE COFFEE!!! goes over to seto who is now on the ground with even mokuba beaten on him. kaze joins in to take out his anger on him  
  
kaze: stupid punch yamis! punch just had! punch to drink punch all the! punch COFFEE!!!! punches very hard knocking seto through the floor  
  
Seto: hey! That actually hurt.. I would stand up and give you a standing ovation about that punch but I can't stand at the moment! bakura is now biting his leg once again bakura! down boy!! Man your worse that Joey!!  
  
Yami: seto! That's not very nice! be nice to the lap dog.. I mean Joey!! Heh....  
  
seto: slowly stands up and looks around ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME?!!! a group of girls run up to him  
  
Girls: oh oh!! I do! I do!!!  
  
Seto: ;; hey im only one person ya know...  
  
girls: look at each other and shrug as they all pick Kaiba up and carry him away  
  
Seto: hey put me down!!  
  
Girl 1: what should we do with him!?  
  
Girl 2: lets give him a makeover!!  
  
Seto: no lets not! Lets put the kaiba down so he can go back home where it's safe!!  
  
Marik comes sliding down the banister and lands right behind the girls and laughs at seto.  
  
Marik: haha!!looks like they like you!  
  
Seto: stuggleing to get away from the girls but gets his hair pulled. hey! Ow! stop that!  
  
Marik: waves buh bye!!  
  
seto: is pulled into the sea of screaming girls  
  
Marik: turns his back laughing. He feels a hand on his shoulder. he whips around to see kaiba grinning evilly with the girls locked inside a shop (gulp) heheh ... hello there seto...  
  
seto: grabs marik collar and lifts him from the ground i think their looking for you! throws him into the shop with the girls and puts a chair by the door.  
  
Marik: hey!! RR.. You punk!!  
  
Kaiba: grins as he looks at the door proudly and walks back over to the Yami's who are now fighting ovr the last bit of coffee beans  
  
Yami: mine!!  
  
Bakura: mine!  
  
Malik: it's mine!!  
  
Yami: a dumb tomb robber and... i don't know what the heck you are... dose not get the coffee before a Phaorh!!  
  
Marik: finnaly gets out ouf the shop and walks over to his yami and grabs his ear and starts pulling on it lets go malik.. we have better things to do..  
  
Malik: ow! ow! hey! watch it! ow! like what?  
  
Marik: the same thing we try to do everyday malik... TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  
  
Malik: oh that... OK!! IM IN!!  
  
Seto: -.-' ok...... that was different.....  
  
Yugi: runs in to see his yami yami! there you are! notices the limo oh boy...did they let you drive again yami?  
  
Yami: points to Mokuba he did it...  
  
Mokuba: ya because i was trying to catch you! you dumb Ghost!  
  
Yami: ok first off.. i like to be called a 'spirt' not a 'Ghost'. get it pep sqeak?!  
  
seto: leans over to yugi psst! look at their eyes.. their tirering out...  
  
sure enough the two remaining yami's had dark Circles under thier eyes and they weren't as hyper. 


	6. All fun things must come to an end :Yugi...

Serik: Sadly I must end this with only 6 chapters :Wails: I'm sad now! Why must it be so short! Anyways. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of caffine trip. And remever please R&R!  
  
Yugi and Ryou: help their Yami's up and walk wih them deeper into the mall  
  
they soon came upon the caffiteria.. guess what was there?  
  
Java shopkeeper: hey there! your the 100th person to pass this place! you get a free caffichino!  
  
Yugi&Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
J.S.K: hand the two yami's a cup of the liquid as they down it  
  
yami:MAN THAT'S BETTER THAN THE LAST STUFF!!!!  
  
bakura: YA! hops up on the counter hey lady! you have anymore of this stuff???  
  
jsk: err... ya.. but you're gonna have to pay for it..  
  
Yami&bakura: look down at yugi and Ryou and pounce on them GIVE ME MONEY!!! finds their wallets and takes them  
  
yami: score!!! 30 bucks!!  
  
Bakura: pouts hey that's not fair... i only have 2 dollars.. NO FAIR! YUGI WORKS AT THE GAME SHOP!!!  
  
Yami: grins then tell Ryou to get a job!  
  
Bakura: turns to Ryou and smiles evilly oh ryou... GET A JOB SO I CAN SPEND YOUR MONEY!! I MEAN NOW!!!  
  
Ryou: ;; well um.. you see... that's gonna be a little hard...  
  
Bakura: oh?  
  
Ryou: gulp err ya.. uh. you see.. i'm only 15 and you have to be 16 at most places to work...heh....  
  
bakura: i don't care if you have to get me over there to kick the Dang manager untill he gives you a job.......JUST GET ONE!!! I NEED MONEY!!!  
  
ryou: if you need money so badly why don't you get some yourself?  
  
Bakura: frowns you really have a death wish don't you???!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: ;; heh... not really...i prefer to live...  
  
just then there was a sudden burt of screams over by the elavator.  
  
yugi: now what?  
  
yami marik runs threw the crowd of people followed closly by mokuba screaming his head off.  
  
Bakura: man you look horrible!  
  
yami marik: why thank you!  
  
mokuba is now running around in circles chantig  
  
mokuba: i want coffee!! i want coffee!!!  
  
yami/bakura: ..... malik? what did you do to the kid?  
  
yami marik: heh...well uh.. ya see? he uh.. kinda stole my coffee and downed it...heh.....;;;  
  
yami: hmm.. looks down at mokuba man i never knew a kid could be so...so...  
  
bakura: hyper?  
  
yugi: you moron!!! don't say the "h" word!!!  
  
yami: grins evily hey mokuba..... you want some coffee?  
  
mokuba: yes!!! yes!!! must have more!!!  
  
yami: hops over the counter of the java shop and picks up mounds o ups and fills them all with coffee and cafinchinos then you shall have coffee!!! hops back onto the counter and starts throwing the cups FREE COFFFEE!!! FREE COFFEE!!  
  
man: hey dude look! the porkypine dude is giving away free coffee!!!  
  
yugi: no!! that's the last thing we need is a mall full of hyper spazes!! quickly start gathering up all the coffee and throws them back over the counter  
  
yami looked down at yugi with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
yami: now that was and ugly thing to do.....  
  
yugi: well.. it's for our own good...maybe nots your cause you'd like it to much...  
  
marik comes panting up to the gang from running.  
  
marik : hey. guys.. looks over at his yami and shoots him a mean look and you..your not to run off like that you ideot!  
  
yami marik: heh... sorry?  
  
yami: .  
  
yami: i know what will make this all better!!  
  
yugi/marik/yami marik/ryou/mokuba: WHAT!?!  
  
yami: COFFEE!!  
  
everyone falls over anime style.  
  
yugi: i think you've had to much ya nut job!  
  
yami: and proud of it!  
  
yugi: --.--' ay vey...grabs yami by the back of his collar and drags him away  
  
yami: hey!! what the?!! stop! i demand you to stop by the orders of the Phoaroh! oh wait! i am the Phoaroh! ;; in that case..... MUSH YUGI! MUSH!! takes off his show and throws it at Yugi's head  
  
yugi: just 3 more years... just 3 more years....  
  
marik: 0.o  
  
yami marik: gulp... well... at least i don't have a choker like yami.. heheh...  
  
marik: looks back at him and grins evily wanna bet?  
  
yami marik: remebers that he has his gold choker on CRAP!!!  
  
marik: maybe next time you'll lean not to ware that when you PISS ME OFF!!  
  
yami marik: oh! you hear that marik.. i uh.. i think i hear mother calling! runs tword the front door  
  
Ryou: yur just gonna let him get away like that?  
  
marik: still grining we live in the same house remeber? and malik's gonna remebr in 3....2..1  
  
yami marik: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I FORGOT 'BOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
marik: see? walks out the front doors to where his yami stood  
  
bakura: looks over at ryou crossing his arms over his chest well?  
  
ryou: well what?  
  
bakura: airnt ya gonna tow me out?  
  
Ryou: me? drag you out? s...  
  
bakura: you learned well...  
  
Ryou: grins acyully you didn't let me finish..  
  
Bakura: so you are going too? how amusiing..  
  
Ryou: shakes his head no not me... but i think he will. points behind bakura  
  
bakura turns around to see Seto grinning from ear to ear. Bakura takes a step back and takes off  
  
Ryou: he's running away ya know?  
  
Seto: he would go to far...  
  
eariler seto had his men set up a road block by all the doors. the thing he didn;t remeber is that rght by the front door is..  
  
Bakura: COFFEE!!! 4 motorcycles come flying past seto and Ryou with Bakura right behind them  
  
kaiba's goon: hey man! we don't have any!  
  
bakura: you lie!! i see it in your eyes!  
  
kaiba: well... that was something you don't see evryday......  
  
Ryou: sigh... well i guess we should go after them?  
  
Seto: watches as Bakura runs back and forth after the motorcycles nah. let him tier him self out..  
  
Ryou shruged as he followed kaiba out side to get.. oh lets say.. a cup of tea.  
  
Bakura no you got it all wrong!! it's coffee! not "tea"...  
  
everyone but the 3 yami's: shut up 'bout the coffee already!! jeez!!  
  
The End  
  
by: Serik 


End file.
